i thought you love her
by AmamiyaRose
Summary: I'm going to re-write this story to make it a lot better
1. Chapter 1

Fine (pov)

I've ask shade to meet me in the schools garden after school. And I'm finally going to tell him that in two weeks I'm studying aboard in Europe, to studying food and a little bit of fashion. And to tell him that I'll support him to confess to Rein. But I wonder how he'll react about the news I mean I told everyone except him.

shade(pov)

Fine ask me to meet her in the garden about something, maybe this is my chance to confess to her and say I love her since we were little. But what if I tell her but she doesn't feel the same way? or she does but she might think it's a sister love. WHY IS LOVE SOOOOO HARD.

after school

Fine(pov)

its time,im so scared right now but I have Shade I have something to tell you. I'll support you in your love for love Rein but it's going to be hard to support you because I'm studying aboard I said.

Shade(pov)

(in his mind) what she's studying aboard and she thinks I love REIN, well i use to and what do you mean confess to her i want to confess you dummy.

what do you mean you're studying aboard and when are you leaving or when you decide I said (in a angry yet sad voice)

and how do you know about the confession i said (in a very, very angry voice)

no one(pov)

Fine just stood there, her hair covered her eyes and a little bit of her face. While Shade stood there waiting for the answers.

then fine look up.

fine (pove)

i know becauce Bright told me and i figured it out before he told me.I also found out 2 weeks ago that i got accepted to this collage in France to study there.I told everyone else about and they said I should go because its a one in a life time chanes i'll get accepted i decided to go.

shade(pov)

so when are you leaving i said (in a sad voice)

in 3 days fine said.

why did you tell everyone else except me FINE TELL ME WHY I said

she step back a little bit and her hair covered her eyes again while saying 'because you were busying trying to confess to Rein and you were AVOIDING she said while she was a few minutes she was still crying and Gomen i said.

BAKA fine said while running away.


	2. Chapter 2

shade

fine hasnt came to school for a few days now,I got worried so I ask Rein if she's said that fine decide to pack her stuff because she going to leave soon she !...what you mean she's leaving soon she has a week and a few days before she actually leaves I wont tell me the reason sorry she said.

rein

(in the morning)

fine wake up i said. im already up rein she said.

are you going to school to-day I said.

no sorry I want to continue packing today she said as she's packing.

agian...will you tell me the reason you're packing and leaving soon fine I stop and look it ok if I don't tell you rein she said...ok.. well you later I said as I left her as i got to school shade ask me where is fine? and I knew he was worried about I told him about her packing and about her leaving soon I said to just said ok and started to walk away untill he stop and ask if he can see her later?I smiled and said ok.

shade

as I walked away,I just stop and said if I can see her later.I was glad she said classes I didn't pay any attention because I don't know what to say to her or if she wants to see me or even talk to AM I GOING TO DO.


	3. Chapter 3

autor note

any ideas for the next chapter im might not update in a few weeks because im going to be busy and sorry for chapter is so short.


	4. Chapter 4

mumble

**_After school_**

* * *

_Shade (pov)_

_"school's finally over!" I said to Rein and Bright._

_"so,lets go?"Rein said with a smile._

_"okay" me and Bright said at the same time._

_"...wait why are you coming"i said._

_"because,Rein ask if i wanted to come and i have a message for Fine."Bright said with that smile that makes girl fall in love with him._

_when we were walking i notice Rein and Bright was holding HANDS!.so i said "guys are you two dating or something like that.?"_

_the two stop walking and turn around with a stock yet a blushing look on thier faces.(man that was priceless).and then Bright said"we're are d-d-dating,for two months now and sorry we didn't tell becausewe thought we'll tell you when you and Fine start dating."_

_i just stood there on the spot with my bangs covering my i said"yea right she she leaving in three or four days"._

_Rein just noded while blushing when Bright said the first when i said it she stared at me with sad look and bright just didn't hear we just kept walking,until we reach Reins and Fines house._

* * *

_next chapter how will fine re-act when shade's in her house and want to tell her fine be ready for what shade have to say or will she just avoid the subject?_

_and sorry if theirs wrong spelling_


	5. Chapter 5

_autor_

* * *

_hey guys i won't be updating for a while because i have to study for my exams ='(.and guess what i joined a group called:**sweet**_** writers:unique!**_ it's _a_ group of girl writers that love cute amd romantic anime! We are not a clique, we will accept anyone an treat them the same as anybody else. You don't have to have a ton of reviews to join, just ask and you'll be added to the group immediently! This community is for members and the readers of the writers who are in the group!_


End file.
